


Don't leave me

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggression, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Protective Dean Winchester, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scared Dean Winchester, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Soulmates, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: A scared dean yell’s at Cas but pinning him against the wall was not smart. Cas is top angel, Dean learns that the sexy way.





	Don't leave me

Dean slams Cas against the wall, his arm trapping the other man tightly. The kiss is hot, ragged and leaves both of them panting.

“Don’t you ever, fucking leave me like that again,” Dean growls into Cas’s cheek and pins him against the wall with his forearm. “Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas growls back and spins him around in a flash, Dean’s chest hits the wall with a thud. The move winds him.

“I don’t like being pinned, Dean.” The angel whispers turning the tables, “Now I’ll have to punish you.”

The whine that escapes him is almost feral.

“Do it.” he murmurs through gritted teeth.

Cas’s fingers dig deep into Dean’s shoulder, the hard muscle not giving an inch. Dean feels the angel blade as Cas cuts his jeans clean open, waist to ass. Throat dry, the cool air on his bare skin leaves him throbbing painfully in anticipation.

The tight pressure on his back moves as Cas finds Dean’s bud with slick fingers. The angel is rough as he pushes inside Dean’s warm ass and he struggles to take a breath. The fingers move slowly and the muscles clench but Cas goes harder, opening him up. “Cas…” He moans into the wall, feeling overpowered and helpless but loving it.

“Did I say you could talk?” The angel growls into his face.

Dean loves how strong Cas is, how he couldn’t move if he wanted too; his whole body shudders at the sound of Cas’s fly sliding down. The promise of what’s next is killing him.

Dean feels the silky skin of Cas’s cock sliding between his ass cheeks. Cas presses himself against Dean’s hole and forces the head of his hard shaft deep in one smooth motion, bucking at the overwhelming sensation makes Dean twitch, he always feels so full like this.

The fuck is hard and fast, Cas’s keeps Dean pinned as he dominates his lover. “That’s it Dean, moan for me…” and he does, all that hard length bottoms out and Cas freezes, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry.” He says with a whisper trying not to smile.

Cas starts fucking again, keeping his hunter pinned. The deep, solid thrusts are pushing Dean over the edge. Cas is so close, Dean can feel the angel’s chest pressing into his back and the tremors of control as they thunder through his human vessel.

“I’m going to take your dick in my hand now and you’re going to cum like a good boy.” The angel’s words roar through him, one touch will be all it takes.

Cas’s thrusts became more rapid and Dean can tell his man is close.

“I’m close Dean; I’m going to cum inside you for being such a bad boy.” That almost does it, Dean bucks his hips against the wall. Cas’s hand grasps Dean’s cock, the firm grip and rapid pumping finish him off.

“Fuck Cas…” Dean screams as he pulses and quivers. Cum soaks his t-shirt and Cas’s hand.

“I’m cuming Dean…shit…” Cas moans as he bucks hard.

Panting, Cas slides from his lover and turns him around, pressing the man’s back to the wall.

The kiss is soft, gentle.

“You scared me,” Dean whispers into soft angel lips.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas replies, “I forget you worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please share, comment and follow me and if you have time check out my blog on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redheadshenanigans


End file.
